Oil And Water
by sushidreams
Summary: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn’t stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. Will the two ever blend together?
1. Words that escaped his mouth

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. **Will the two ever blend together**?

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter One: Words that escaped his mouth**

The past weeks were sure hell for Taniyama Mai, a member of Shibuya Psychic Research and the tea-maker of the ice-man, Shibuya Kazuya is fondly called "Naru" due to his narcisstic attitude towards the other members. And by the way, he's not just an ordinary ice-man – he's the young boss of SPR, short for the company his patronizing. Mai, herself, wasn't sure what had gotten into her when she first accepted the job. Although Naru looks cool and collected with his ever changing black clothes, she must say he has a weird way in accepting criticism. Plus, the way he stares at you, it is as if he wants to melt you right away. The thing is, Mai naturally _likes_ Naru. She may act oblivious sometimes to her feelings, but the truth is, those feelings are nicely placed into the center of her heart. She sometimes saw herself in daze, thinking of Naru. She doesn't want the world to know she is a fool, having a crush on him but it comes naturally. And she thinks, Naru likes him – in a friendly way though. Oh, how her heart aches just by thinking of it.

She looked at door, wondering why on earth she's again in the building. Oh yes, she forgot. She's working with him, no doubt about it. If it wasn't to her idiocy, she wouldn't have broken the million-dollar camera and wouldn't ever meet Naru. She's thankful in a way, by the circumstances. She yawned, not noticing that John is about to approach her. "Eh?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Without your help, this case wouldn't probably ended, Mai. We're much grateful having you in the group." John's voice was echoing in her mind, such a soft and sweet voice.

Mai forced a smiled. "O-oh, that's not really a problem." _Naru should be the one who is thanking me and smiling at me like that! _She thought as she moved her eyes in his direction.

"Ne, Mai. Why don't we hit the bar and drink our hearts out tonight?!" Ayako-san said, with her eyes in a star-shape.

"I don't drink alcohol." Mai replied, with her eyes still fixated to his direction. _I'm going to rip that map! Oh, the nerve! _She thought, staring at him. "But, we can go to my house. I actually cooked some daifuku along with some traditional Japanese foods."

"Really?!" Bou-san's voice was clear and loud. "I would want to taste daifuku, Mai! Can we come tonight?"

Mai nodded, as she turned to Masako's direction. "Want to come for supper?"

"No, thanks." Masako answered making Mai a little angry inside. "But with the others coming, I might come."

"That's good. Ne, Naru ¾"

"Don't expect me to come. With all the works here, you must be telling me you'll work overtime tonight." his words were harsh and true. Mai sighed and stomp her fist to his table. He looked up.

Mai smiled, angrily. "You actually _have_ to be thanking me. If it weren't to my dreams, you won't really close the case, right?"

"And what kind of answer do you want me to say?"

"Just a simple, "Thank you Mai" is okay with me." Mai retorted.

"Whatever."

_I'm really going to kick his ass right now! Oh God, I know killing a person is bad but with this kind of person, I know you can forgive me! _She thought as she glared at Naru. Naru said nothing but just looked at her eyes. He never noticed Mai's cute and brown eyes, or her beautiful short, brown hair. He never noticed anything about Mai, even if they are together almost everyday. John and Masako excused themselves since they have to go to some clients about exorcisms but Bou-san and Ayako-san went to the bathroom. They were alone with Lin-san, who is quietly typing about something. It's getting awkward already.

"Mai," Naru said. "Make some tea."

Mai rolled her eyes. "That's the only thing you want me to do. "Mai, make me some tea," or "Mai, would you make me some tea?". Do you have a factory of tea inside your stomach?!"

"Just make me some tea. Stop complaining."

"Yes, yes my wonderful, ice-man boss."

Mai turned back and went out of the room. She walked angrily why she kept pulling her hair for acting all so stupid again in front of Naru. When will he say that she's beautiful and that he wants her to be his girlfriend? Oh, how cruel fate is to Mai. She went to the kitchen and look for some eat. Meanwhile, while Mai's not around, Lin-san laughed at Naru. Naru was puzzled why on earth Lin-san is laughing by himself. Lin-san looked at him, still laughing and all looking goofy with that wonderful smile. Naru sighed as he turned his gaze to the map he's been looking for over an hour already.

"Why don't you admit it already?" Lin-san said.

"What will I admit?" Naru asked.

"That you like Mai more than anyone else."

Naru raised an eyebrow. "_I_ like Mai?"

"Base from my everyday observation, you two always fight. It's more than a husband and wife kind of stuff, Naru. And whenever she's in danger, you're always there." Lin-san explained.

"Saving someone's life comes naturally but liking her is a different kind of matter, Koujo." Naru explained. "My feelings for Mai are explicable."

"Reason out."

Naru looked at him. "I like Mai differently – more of a sister kind of liking. There's no way we'll be in love with each other. We're always bickering over matters that don't have any sense. And there's no way we'll get hook-up with each other."

"You mean, you don't have any feelings for her?"

"I told you, I like Mai like a sister. There's really no way I like her more than that¾"

Both of them were surprised when a cup of tea fell from the floor. Mai, who is holding it, lost balance in the cup of tea she's holding. Her eyes, fixated on Naru, the boy who made her heart ache. Lin-san went to approached her since she might cut herself with the pieces of fragments of the cup. Naru looked at her, wondering why she's not helping Lin-san to pick the little pieces. He stood up and helped Naru while Mai's still rooted to her place. Naru's words were playing in her mind, like a broken tape that doesn't want to be fixed. Her senses came back when Lin-san tapped her back. Her eyes widened to see Naru, in front of him, with an eyebrow raised. She wants to be able to tell her feelings to him but right now, with an attitude like that, she might give up his feelings for him.

"I-I'm sorry." she bowed her head, her face was flushed. She felt a lump in her throat when she apologized.

"You should really be sorry, Mai since that's my favorite tea-cup." Naru said, with a smirk.

Her eyes are slightly watery but with her bangs covering her eyes, they didn't notice it. _He can even make a joke out of a serious matter. That bastard… that big, idiot bastard. _She thought. She felt weak but she doesn't want to show it. She looked at him, blankly. "Do you want me to make another cup of tea?"

"No thanks. You broke the tea-cup."

"So, I'll be going now. I'm _not_ expecting you to come tonight for supper. Jaa." Mai said and as she turned around, Lin-san heard soft sobs as Mai closed the door.

Lin-san looked at Naru. "She might have heard what you said, making her lose her grip to your favorite tea-cup."

"Oh, I see. It doesn't matter."

Lin-san just sighed.

_"I like Mai differently – more of a sister kind of liking. There's no way we'll be in love with each other. We're always bickering over matters that don't have any sense. And there's no way we'll get hook-up with each other." Naru said._

Mai sighed. "He'll _never_ like me."

Those were the words that escaped his mouth earlier. Everyone's having the time of their life in Mai's house. Bou-san is acting dorky while the others eating Mai's specialties. How she wishes Naru was there, laughing with them while eating daifuku with her. She sighed, hoping for a brighter side. Ayako-san noticed the heavy sighs of Mai in the small terrace near the table. She tapped Mai's back as Mai turned around to see a sweet smile from her. She sat down with Mai and offered a cup of tea. Mai sighed. What she's seeing is tea, Naru's favorite beverage. When will that guy ever realize that Mai's around just to protect him? Is he really that dense about Mai? Or is he just hiding his true colors? She never knows.

"Whatever you're thinking, everything will be fine." Ayako-san said, looking at the starless sky.

"Hmm?" Mai responded, sipping her tea. "What do you mean?"

Ayako-san laughed. "Whatever happened earlier is just a part of a bigger picture. You'll never know what will happen if you're not going to find out, ne?"

"Maybe."

"So tell me, who is the lucky guy?"

"EEHH?!" Mai's eyes widened in shock. Ayako-san laughed. _This woman can really make me spill my tea! _She thought as she wiped her mouth. "There's no lucky guy."

Ayako-san curled her lips. "Naru-chan, ne?"

Mai felt an outburst of anger inside her system. She remembered his face earlier, that familiar serious looking face of him. "I just don't want to talk about this."

"Is that so? But, is it really Naru-chan?" Ayako-san insisted.

"Let's just eat our hearts out, folks!" Mai shouted, making the other members of SPR to raise their glasses of sake for cheers. _And let's forget about that idiot once in a while._

* * *

**Next Chapter: If that heart of yours could feel **

**_A/N: _**_It's hard for me to make this chapter since I'm eating spaghetti and at the same time, I'm typing this story. So, this is the first chapter, excuse me for not making it a little bit good since this is my first time to make a Ghost Hunt. I'm not like, an expert to have it done beautifully. In the next chapter, Naru will say something awful again with his feelings towards Mai. And Mai will accidentally hear those words, making her to feel wrath and to quit working under ice-man Naru. What will Naru do about this case? Find out in the next chapter! _


	2. If that heart of yours could feel

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. Will the two ever blend together?

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Two: If that heart of yours could feel**

Mai woke up with a blinding headache. She should have not told Bou-san that she can drink a glass of sake since after that one-shot, she stomach three bottles of it which surprised Bou-san. And now, her view is blurred and everything is in black color. She stood up and looked at the clock. It past ten minutes after 8:00 in the morning. She scratched her head and slowly went to the bathroom to take a bath and go to SPR building. My, oh, my, she doesn't know her real weakness, doesn't she? Last night was great hanging out with cutie John who keeps reminding her that drinking is bad for her health. How can she forget that laughable face of Ayako-san who kept of making goofy actions along with drunken Masako. They were blissful all night, thanks to their boss.

She arrived in the SPR building at exactly 9:23 in the morning. She was late and she knows, her ears will receive different kind of sermons from her boss. Her boss who made her heart broken yesterday. It doesn't matter anymore to her. She's rejected anyway, so what's the use of clinging to a ray of hope when the person she likes doesn't give a damn about her? His words were harsh, honest and a little annoying. How we wish she could smash his face yesterday. Standing in front of the door, she slowly opened the door with a blank expression. The doorknob was icy cool, like the person who is inside. She opened it and was greeted by John. Why does John always appear in the scene when she wants to shout at Naru? Well, John's being nice. She smiled weakly at John and the others. She walked inside and was greeted by Lin-san. She greeted back.

"How's the get-together last night?" Lin-san asked.

"Unbelievable." Mai replied, rubbing her eyes since her headache had gone through her eyes. "And a little tiring."

"Didn't you know, Mai finished three bottles of sake without even noticing it?" Bou-san quipped, making Naru looked at Mai. "Can you believe it?"

"No doubt." Naru mumbled as Mai looked at him, blankly.

Ayako-san saw Mai's expression. "Well, something's bothering Mai so she drunk her heart out last night."

"Something's bothering Mai?" Masako asked.

"It's nothing." Mai said, almost in a whisper form. She stood up and sighed. "I'll just go make some tea."

"That would be fine." Naru answered.

Mai went out of the room and went to the kitchen, carrying heavy sighs on her back. She got the kettle and put some tea fragments inside. This is the only thing that makes the bonding between her and Naru, strong. What do you expect from a tea-addict? She couldn't understand herself for appearing to be okay in front of everybody. She doesn't want to show off she's strong. She just wants them to don't mind her with this matter. Meanwhile, Ayako-san can't keep her eyes towards Naru. She sure senses that Naru said something that made Mai miserable all night. She sighed as John excused himself to help Mai carry the tea-cups inside. Naru gave him the permission to do so. Ayako-san smiled at Naru. He raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do to Mai yesterday, my boss?" Ayako-san said, her tone is a little bit murderous.

"Huh?" Naru was puzzled.

"She sure is miserable last night, you know. And when I said your name, she was like, ready to kill someone."

Lin-san looked at Naru. Naru returned his look from the map. "I am just being honest with what I feel about Mai."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday Koujo asked me about what I feel about Mai. I answered that there's no way I'll like Mai or we'll get hooked up. And then, she broke my favorite tea-cup and ran away." Naru explained, still looking at the map.

"You mean, you rejected Mai?!" Ayako-san almost shouted.

Naru looked at her. "Is that a form of rejection?"

"Yes, it is." Masako said as Naru looked at her direction.

"I never knew." Naru answered.

"So, you rejected Mai without knowing it's a form of rejection, is that what you want to say Naru?" Bou-san asked.

"I assume." Naru replied.

Lin-san just stared at Naru. "It's his reply anyway."

"I _don't_ really care whether I rejected Mai or not. What I feel is what I really feel. You can't take my words back." Naru said, his tone was icy.

From the door, they heard a loud crash of tea-cups, falling from the floor. There stood, Mai with her eyes filled with tears. One trickled down after another. John was beside her, looking all sad along with Mai. She just couldn't understand why this is all happening to her when she finally accepted that Naru doesn't like her. What really hurts more is that Naru is not careful with his words. Bou-san gulped down when she met the angry, tearful eyes of Mai. This is the first time they saw Mai looking all sad. She is still rooted to her place, her hands in fist form as she looks down on the floor. Her vision darkened as she felt a lump in her throat.

"I've… had enough." she said, as she looks at Naru with her eyes filled with tears. "That's it!"

She ran away, leaving her sadness.

* * *

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Tears started flowing down her eyes as the wind tries to dry it. And as she runs, Naru's face was emblazoned to her mind. She shook her head as she stopped running. She reached the farthest place in the building. So, this is what it feels like to be rejected _twice_? The first rejection was okay but the second, it's not making her all giddy up seeing that Naru. This way, she won't be able to see Naru for the rest of day. It's better of this way, not looking back to where she started. As she ponders her heart out in the ground, she saw familiar shoes in her sight. It was the shoes of someone she knows. She looked up, to see him with his furrowed eyebrows. He offered a hand to carry her as she ignored it. Instead she stood up and slapped him. Naru was surprised. They didn't notice that Bou-san and the others were there.

"What the -" Naru snapped off.

"You piece of shit!" Mai shouted as he tears stream down her eyes. "You bastard, good-for-nothing idiot!"

Naru raised an eyebrow.

Mai sighed heavily. "You… you never cared for me even from the start. All you did was to instruct me to make you some tea. _You never cared for what I feel towards you_."

The others were surprised with what she's saying. Naru stood still in front of her, lack of words to say anything. "Mai…"

"I don't need your paychecks. I don't need your million-dollar cameras. I don't want your stupid attitude… what I want is _you_, the person behind those sarcastic smiles!" Mai said, making Naru a little bit weak. "I longed for the day that you'll tell me you like me the way I like you. But right now, it's _never_ going to happen. You rejected me not once but twice."

Naru didn't reply.

"_I love you… I really do_."

Naru curled his lips.

"If that heart of yours could _feel_ me, everything will be fine…"

Naru said nothing.

Mai took some papers in her pockets. "Here, take your paychecks you bastard! Just go to hell and die!"

She ran away again as she left Naru. For some reasons, her words made Naru weak inside. The way she said "I love you" to him made him weak inside. Is he really a good-for-nothing kind of person? Bou-san appeared in Naru's sight and tapped his back. Naru looked at him; his eyes were glistening with tears though Bou-san didn't notice it. Ayako-san tapped Naru's back and smiled at him. Naru never thought he could hurt Mai that much since he's just being honest with his feelings. Or he's just being too honest about what he feels towards Mai. He clenched his fist.

"Was I really that bad?" Naru asked Bou-san.

"You hurt her in the most hurtful way, Naru. Woman can be so sensitive." Bou-san explained. "But for now, let her be just that way."

Naru sighed.

* * *

Mai went home after crying so much in the amusement park. She never thought she couldn't really say the three words she kept inside for a long time. She really loves Naru with all her heart but with that kind of attitude, she never knows if she'll still believe Naru. As she sprawled down her bed, she stared at the ceiling. _Am I really that stupid for him? Am I not enough to satisfy him? Am I worthless? _She thought as tears started streaming down her eyes again. She closed her eyes shut and just… free fall. All of this time, they were only pretending to care for each other. A fact she couldn't bare. As she cries her heart out, her phone rings. It was Ayako-san.

"I'm sorry for the sudden outburst of feelings earlier." Mai apologized. She felt she's an idiot doing that.

"Actually, Naru became weak after that." Ayako-san assured.

"Eh?"

"He was shock when you said "I love you" earlier. He even asked us if he's really that bad to you."

Mai laughed, nervously. "He doesn't like me. Much worse, he'll never like me. That bastard."

"So, you're really giving up on him?" Ayako-san asked.

"This time, I know what's better."

"Well, I'll support with your decision. Just don't cry and tell me you regretted not clinging on some hope, okay?" Ayako-san joked. Mai laughed. "That's the spirit."

"Thank you very much for helping me, Ayako-san."

"No problem. Ne, I'll be going now."

"Jaa."

Mai sighed again as she looked at the ceiling. _Ice-man Naru._

* * *

Back in the SPR building, Naru's down for a bit. He'd been thinking of Mai's expression earlier. Who would have thought that Mai can say something straight like, "I love you?" right? The Mai she knows is full of spirits, ready to help and protect the person who is dear to her. But to protect Naru is such a bad idea, Naru knows it. He buried his face onto his palm and tried to realize everything from the start. Ayako-san opened the door and smiled at Naru. Sure, she had been teasing Naru after the incident. Naru looked at her and sighed. "So, what did she said on the phone?" he asked. He was the one who instructed Ayako-san to call Mai in case Mai's feeling depress. Not bad, he has a good side after all. Ayako raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"She said, this time she knows what's better." Ayako-san replied.

Naru was puzzled. "What do you mean, she knows what's better?"

"Loving you, Naru. She knows what to believe in now unlike before, she believes everything she sees."

"Meaning, she'll stop falling in love me the real thing?"

"Exactly. It's your entire fault, not giving a chance for her to let her in your heart. You should at least try to acknowledge her."

He furrowed his brows. "I'm dense?"

Ayako-san laughed. "You only realized?"

"Stop making fun of me."

"Do I look like I'm making fun out of this serious problem? It's Mai we're talking in here, the girl with the ability to help us solve these problems." Ayako-san said, thickly. "You should thank her more often, Naru."

She's right. Ever since Mai entered the group, thanking her wasn't a part of his motives. He just always tells her to make some tea, or to dream so she can help them solve the problem. But right now, he thinks it's too late to thank her for all the good work she have done. He crossed his arms and looked at the map. Ayako-san then stood up and looked at him. "Hmm?" Naru said.

"You should apologize to her." Ayako-san suggested.

"I lost my ego already."

"So what?"

Naru nodded. "Okay, I'll apologize."

"That's good. So, I'll be counting on you with this, okay?"

"Whatever."

Ayako-san left as Naru sighed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: It's too late to apologize **

**_A/N: _**_wipee, another chapter is done! Actually, I was playing with my thoughts while I was typing away. I really could feel Mai's feelings towards ice-man Naru, ne? And the way Naru felt an earning of tears, it's like, he feels sad about Mai. Anyway, in the next chapter. After having a fight with Naru, Mai decided to quit being his tea-maker and go on with her studies. But to her surprised, while she's walking home from school, she saw familiar boy wearing black attire. Naru was there to apologize about what he said. Will Mai ever forgive him? Find out in the next chapter. _


	3. It's too late to apologize

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. **Will the two ever blend together?**

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Three: It's too late to apologize **

Carrying a box of muffins on her hand, she mustered her guts to once more open the door, leading to the office of that awesome jerk. She breathed heavily, embarrass to let her face be seen again by her co-workers. Well, in the first place, it's not even her fault she's feeling emotionally retard for the past few days. It was _his_ fault for being too honest about his feelings. Hmm, maybe partly his fault since she always fasten her mouth saying things that could also hurt his precious, self-centric ego. She's sick and tired looking at his face. Every morning, when she wakes up, the first thing that runs in her mind is his name – Naru-chan. What's with the playful _chan_ in the end, my dear? She's such an idiot, falling in love with him. An idiot who is willing to do anything to get him back, for now.

She knocked at the door. No one answered but she could hear voices, talking to each other. Are there ghosts now in his office? Bou-san should have exorcised it already. But no, with Lin-san as his assistant, there will no ghosts in there. What was she thinking? She pulled her hair and she looks like a bull, ready to kill its target. She sighed again and eyed the box of muffins. So, who is the lucky person who'll get to indulge the triple-chocolate flavor muffins she made last night? With all the sweat and blood she suffered, not sleeping all night to make it, who is going to get it? It'll be him, right?

_There's no way he'll going to eat this!_

She looks shabby with her khaki shorts and rose-colored shirt. She doesn't even look like she's rejuvenated from the past few days. She knocked again at the door, but she received nothing. Voices were still talking and she's getting all lonely outside when someone tapped her back. It was Madoka, looking all immaculate with her black blouse and white pants. She winked at Mai. So, what's her business here anyway? Is she here to lecture that dumb jerk? Well, that's great for her. Madoka noticed that Mai isn't paying attention.

"What should be my little daughter-in-law is feeling?" Madoka tried to make fun of her.

"HUH?!" Mai's eyed widened. "D-d-daughter-in-l-law?! What do you mean by that?! I'm not even engaged to someone."

Madoka poked her in the shoulders. "Ho, ho, ho! I know, you're in the stage of denial but it's okay. Why are you here outside? Why don't you go inside?"

"I'm… actually going to quit being Naru's assistant." were the words leave out her mouth. Madoka was taken aback.

"Why?"

Mai remembered that embarrassing moment when she slapped Naru. Ten shades of red covered her pale complexion. "Well, a lot of circumstances are yet to unfold."

There was a big question mark in Madoka's face. "Huh?"

"I'm just going to quit! That's all!" Mai grinned.

"Don't be like that. There's no way you're going to quit, okay? I'm planning to get Naru be in love with you!" Madoka laughed as Mai felt her hairs on her nape raised.

Before Madoka could open the door, ice-man Naru already opened it, making him see Mai with the box of muffins still on her hand and Madoka, smiling again. Ten more shades of red covered Mai's face, making her look down. She's afraid that Naru might scold her or fire her completely. That's great because she's quitting already but why on earth should she care? Madoka entered the room. Masako and Ayako-san were there, shocked to see Mai to be in the building. Ayako-san clapped her hand, making Mai froze in her spot. Naru, his hand still in the icy doorknob looked at Mai.

_Come on, get out of the way, you!_

She can imagine it all clearly now. She looked up, pointed her index finger and laughed deviously. Naru's face was blank. Mai continued to laugh. "I'm not in love with you anymore, Naru! So, if you're going to regret everything, I'm sorry but it's too late now! Hahaha!"

Those lines weren't even part of quitting in a job. And what's with the "I'm not in love with you anymore, Naru!" line? She continued to laugh while Madoka's in shock and Ayako-san clapped her hands for the good victory. Lin-san, along with Ayako-san, clapped his hand and laughed because of Mai's idiocy. Mai's confused. She meant her words so why are they laughing at her? Don't they understand a pure, maiden's heart? How cruel the world is. This is turning comical already. Mai's face was in deep crimsoned color while Naru just raised an eyebrow. Mai gulped down her prideful side and let down her index finger. She looks like a total idiot.

_What will he say?! I'm a dead meat now!_

"What kind of idiocy is that, Mai?" Naru finally asked, making Mai felt an explosion inside her systems. She loses her winning victory. How can he provoke her so fast? "And what's with the crazy lines you said two minutes ago?"

"T-that's… well…" Mai's lost in words.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Naru couldn't help his laughter. She looked very cute when she said those words. Although he's trying to hide his amusement, he couldn't deny Mai's cute.

Mai bowed her head. Her face is flushed. "I'm quitting SPR."

"And what's with that?"

"I'm quitting being your dream-maker and tea-maker, you arrogant, good-for-nothing idiot!"

"Huh?" Naru was puzzled again. "Three days ago, you slapped me and now, you're quitting your job as my assistant?"

"EEEHHH?!" Madoka shouted. Mai felt a pit in her stomach. "Is that true, Mai? You slapped Naru? For what reason?"

"That's nothing - "

"It's because she wants me to be her boyfriend but I rejected her so she went home, crying all herself condemning me with everything." Naru snapped her off, making Mai angry about it.

Madoka glanced at Mai, whose world is turning upside down. "Is that true, Mai? Naru… Naru rejected you?!" she let out a loud laugh. Mai's embarrass with this.

"That's it! I'm really quitting this job!" Mai shouted at Naru as she slapped the box of muffins to his stomach. Naru was confused. "I even made triple-chocolate muffins for you 'cause I was about to say sorry! You idiot!"

After she said those words, she swing the door shut and walked angrily. There's no denying that she's still, indeed, in love with her boss. Meanwhile, at the office, the four couldn't help but to laugh at the romantic-comedy tandem of Naru and Mai. Naru opened the box, to see six big muffins inside. He smiled to himself. There's no denying that he's indeed falling in love with Mai. Madoka poked Naru in the cheeks as she laughed again.

"Why don't we eat it, Naru-chan?" Madoka said in a teasing voice.

Naru shook his head. "She gave this to _me_."

"Oooohh, what's with that? In love?" she continued teasing.

"Shut up and go home."

He couldn't hide his happiness.

* * *

_I wonder if he already ate the muffins._

She walked, with her left hand holding a plastic of meat needed for the nabemono she will make, while the other hand holds a paper bag filled with school supplies. She's been absent from school for sometime now and she needs to catch up or else, she'll suffer summer classes. This was his entire fault, hiring her in the job. Now, she needs to write several lectures along with some paperwork. She wonders if her teachers can make her grades, higher than before. Naru has to pay for everything – for breaking her heart, for embarrassing her to death, for hiring her and for stealing her heart just like that.

_Wait a minute! What's with stealing heart part?! I'm a total idiot!_

From the distant, she wonders if she's just dreaming or she's half-sleeping when she saw a man, about 175 centimeters in height, wearing black pants and black coat with his signature black leather shoes. It looks slender from the distant. It reminds her with someone she knows dearly. As she walked closer, she caught a glimpse of its face. Her eyes widened to see him, in front of her apartment, holding a box similar to the box she slapped into his stomach. She looked down and sighed.

_He must have gone here to return the muffins. _

She walked towards him and slapped his back. He turned around, looking all pissed off. She raised an eyebrow and glare at him. "What must be the business of my pretty handsome boss here?" she said, as she eyed him completely. This was the face she loves looking at.

"You idiot." he said, looking all pissed off. "That hurts Mai."

_How can I hate him?_

He looked at her and sighed. "I brought some muffins."

She took the box. "Don't tell me, you're returning the muffins I made? You cold-hearted creature!"

"Shut up. I kept your muffins at my house. That's a new one."

_How can I really hate him?_

"The reason why I went here and to slack off my work is to apologize for what happened three days ago." he said, almost in a whisper form. He is shy to say sorry to Mai.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry."

_In fact, I don't really hate him. Not at all and that's the truth._

"No." she replied. _I'll let my pride interfere your "sorry" for the meantime. _She thought as she walked silently.

"What do you mean by, "no" Mai"

She turned around. "You don't expect someone massively hurt to forgive easily, don't you think?"

_She sounds… pretty educative. _He thought. "You're telling me you're prideful side will she shown?"

_But expect me to hate you just once, Naru._

"Well, not really. I'm copying your way when I apologize to you, you jerk." Mai replied as she walked towards him again. "It's your entire fault anyway."

"So, you condemn me?"

"Do I look like condemning you, Shibuya-kun?"

_She can be hussy sometimes but how can you make me hate her? _He thought as he smirked. "I see."

"Why don't you go home already?" Mai suggested. "I'm going to cook dinner already."

Naru smiled, making Mai flushed. This is the first time she saw Naru smiled like that, such a sweet, childish smile. "I'll be going now. Eat the muffins I bought you because I'm going to eat yours also. Fair, okay?"

He turned around and walked silently away from Mai. She is still frozen to her spot, wondering why on earth Naru's being different with her. After the said words, all she could do now is to trust Naru to believe in her love. She watched Naru got into his car and drove away. He looked cool, acting almighty with his power. She smiled to herself as she opened the box. He bought the same flavor – triple-chocolate. She noticed a small paper inside. She opened it and regretted not taking his sorry already.

_Mai, I'm sorry._

"Idiot." she said as she went inside her house.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The sun, the beach and SPR**

**_A/N: _**_you must be wondering why all of sudden the story became comical. Thanks to Mai's comical and funny features, I was able to pull off a nice comedy scene in this chapter. Why triple-chocolate flavor? It's my favorite flavor! (Sorry for the selfish indications, folks). So, anyway in the next chapter. SPR's going to the beach! What Mai didn't know is that Bou-san planned for this outing – Naru and Mai will be sharing the same room, with a single futon! What will happen to the two? Will Mai ever forgive him after being so sweet to her the last time? Find out in the next chapter! _


	4. The sun, the beach and SPR

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. **Will the two ever blend together?**

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Four: The sun, the beach and SPR**

After two days.

Naru unclasped the first button in his black polo-shirt because he is somewhat kind of strangled since the polo-shirt is slightly smaller than his usual size. He tapped his finger on the desk, making a small sound of agitation and loneliness in the quiet office room. Mai haven't talked to him after he apologized to her. Is she turning into a narcisstic and self-centric person like him too? He shook his head as he looked at Lin-san, who is been sitting all day, typing away all the paperworks that Mai should be doing in the first place. He sighed heavily, wondering why Mai can make him feel annoyed and… _fascinated_. Does falling in love count as a job of a boss? He shook his head again, trying to make the imagination only he knows to disappear. Is he imagining her wearing something _awful_?

He looked at the empty table. Nothing's special can be seen on it. Lin-san noticed he's not paying any attention anymore with all the works needed to be finished. "Are you okay, Naru?" Lin-san asked.

"Do I look not okay?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just asking. No need to reply a sarcastic answer."

Naru raised an eyebrow. He can't clearly understand himself why on earth he's thinking of Mai when he can always ditch out the thought right away. Mai's been absent and he's way down lonely. Lonely.

_Why would I be lonely without her anyway?_

His thoughts of working and Mai are mixed up. They are all scrambled with ideas he knows can't be really good. Before he could lose himself from thinking, Bou-san tapped his forehead. He looked irritated right away even Bou-san's not doing anything bad. Well, it's kind of irritating tapping your forehead for no reasons. Bou-san smiled at him while he raised an eyebrow. He sat down on one of the chairs and crossed his legs as usual. Ayako-san and the others had been absent too. They have reasons to do so since no ones coming in SPR for help anyway. Bou-san looked at Naru, who is still in the midst of thinking of work and Mai.

"Why don't we go to the beach, Naru?" Bou-san suggested.

"What for?" Naru asked.

"Relaxation. At least, all of us can release all of those stresses from exorcising. It'll be good for you too."

Naru crossed his arms. "Do whatever you want, I'm not coming anyway."

"Come on, stop being selfish." Bou-san snapped off. "Mai would be happy if you show up. And she maybe accepts your apology this time, don't you think?"

"Whatever."

"Naru, it's a good idea." Lin-san hitched in the conversation of the two pretty handsome men.

Naru sighed. "Fine."

"Alright! I'll call Mai and tell her we're going to the beach with Naru this Wednesday!" Bou-san proclaimed making Naru to shut his mouth. He looked surprised. "What?"

"Don't tell her I'm coming, she might not come all along." Naru answered, as Bou-san nodded.

And the plan was set.

* * *

Came Wednesday mid-afternoon and they were all in the beach. Everyone was dressed in their casual clothes. Ayako-san looked all sexy with her deadly red dress. Masako still wore her kimonos. And everybody else looks ready to hit the waves of the angry sea. But what made them turn heads is Mai. She was wearing white, camisole-like spaghetti with brown skirt to pair off. She looks innocent with her non-make-up face and cute, little flip-flops. Naru tried to hide his amazement when he saw Mai looking all womanly with her dress. But he kept it anyway. He was hiding in Mai's eyesight because Mai wouldn't be happy if he's around. And she might make people stare at them while she keeps on scolding Bou-san for trapping her. He could only imagine it.

_So, why wear something I don't like?_

Bou-san silently accompanied Naru on his room. There was a single futon, good for two people but since he doesn't have any roommate, he decided to indulge it by himself. But before he could do that, an angry face greeted him in the door. There she was, standing, holding her luggage while she keeps blinking her eyes. Mai couldn't believe that she'll share room with super awesome cold-hearted Naru for straight three days and two nights. She dropped her stuffs and her eyes widened when she saw him, sitting comfortably while reading a book in the empty space near the futon. She felt a lump in her throat.

_IS THIS FOR REAL?!_

All she could do is to stare at the young man's face while he kept a good gaze at her. He smirked by himself, making Mai to rushed over Bou-san. She dragged Bou-san by the ear in the room where Naru's sitting to. Bou-san couldn't hide his amusement and then he laughed very hard along with Ayako-san and John. Masako was still fixing her stuffs in their room. Mai felt like a total idiot, with Ayako-san and John laughing at her. This vacation break Naru gave permission to isn't going anywhere good, she knows it by heart.

"SO?!" Mai shouted at Bou-san. "You lied to me that Naru will not come so I could accept the invitation, you fool!"

Bou-san laughed. "What do you expect me to do? I mean, both of you are not even reconciled to each other. Don't you think this is a good chance for you two to be together?"

Mai's eyes widened. "You got to be kidding me, Bou-san!"

"Does he look like he's telling a joke, Mai?" Naru snapped Mai.

"Shut up you idiot!" Mai shouted at Naru, making Naru laughed himself. _There's no way I'll be sleeping with him! It's not fair! _She thought as she looked at him.

"Naru's right. I'm not kidding." Bou-san said.

"Do you expect me to sleep with this cold-heart creature for straight three days and two nights?!" Mai shouted again, pointing her index finger at Naru, who is quietly reading the book. "He'll eat me!"

Naru slapped her back. "I'm not going to eat someone like you."

"You asshole!" Mai tried to hit him but Naru shield himself with his strong arms. Mai returned his look to Bou-san. "You're really going to pay for doing this!"

"Why don't we trade rooms, Mai?" a quiet, small voice suggested at the back of John. It was Masako, who's been listening at them for sometime. This made Mai dropped her jaw. There was a long pause and no one wants to say something about this secret revelation. Masako's crazy about Naru but Naru doesn't know that. Mai kept herself together, about to say something when Naru waved his left hand at her.

"Mai already putted her things into one of the cabinets in the room and it's very bad for her to put it away, right?" Naru said, making Masako a little bit jealous about Mai. "She's staying in this room."

Mai was shock. _This idiot! I know he'll be doing some moronic things to me tonight! I can barely imagine it! _She thought as she slapped Naru's back. "We can trade rooms, Masako."

"B-but, Naru said…"

"I'm the boss, Mai. And you're my assistant." Naru said, with this tone she never heard before.

"But I'm _not_ anymore." Mai insisted.

Naru looked at her. "I said no."

_So, why do I want her to be with me?_

Mai didn't reply or anything and just smiled weakly at Masako. She went inside their room and fixed her stuffs into the small cabinet near the futon. The others went to their respective room as well as Masako whose heart is like crushed by some baseball bat. Mai still couldn't believe why Naru insisted that they should stay in a single room – together, without anyone to interrupt. Naru silently went inside their room and unpacked all his stuffs and putted it a separate cabinet near the cabinet Mai owns. There was a long silent tone that hurt Mai's ears. Naru's been quiet after telling her to sleep with her in this room – a room where no air can enter. Does this mean Mai is getting inclined with Naru, _mutually_? Oh, how she loves to see the results.

_I wonder why he's acting like this when he's with me._

Naru looked at her, making her to look away. After that incident in her apartment, she became hiatus for the meantime. She could him breathe, the warmth of the room she can clearly feel. She looked at Naru and saw him, reading the book again. "Ehh, Naru…"

"You'll be sleeping in the futon. I'll be sleeping in this empty space." Naru suddenly said, as Mai blushed.

_He really does care for me after all… why was I so dense to see it?!_

"But, what about mosquitoes?" Mai asked, sounding like a child.

"What about them?" Naru retorted.

"They might bite you. Or worse, eat you alive!" Mai sounded really like a child. She chuckled after saying that maybe the mosquitoes will eat Naru alive.

Naru just stared at her, making her to shut the hell up. "No such stupid things will happen. But there'll be – when you're around me, Mai."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Mai said, agitated.

"We're not even reconciled to talk to each other, right?" Naru said, sounding a little smartass.

_What a natty person. I could just kiss him all night if I could. _

"I see… well, if a mosquito tried to bite your sensitive flesh, I have a lotion against that." Mai said, as she took the bottle of lotion and showed to Naru.

"Does such lotion can cure sickness?" Naru asked.

"It can prevent, though. But it doesn't cure."

_She makes me feel all complete with her natural smile... _

"Whatever."

"And Naru, if you feel cold tonight, we could exchange places. I could sleep there when it's cold and you sleep here. I don't really want to be the one to blame when you got sick." Mai smiled at him.

Naru felt a prick in his heart. Could he actually be… _falling in love_ with his assistant? His face turned into crimsoned color but Mai didn't saw it since it's slightly dark in the room. Mai opened the blinds and let the sensitive light to enter the dark room. She looks very cute with her dress. Confusion for Naru is nothing new. He's been confused about his feelings for Mai after apologizing to her. Mai smiled to herself, enjoying the cool breeze that entered the room. Now, it's cool to hang-out with him. After all, they are friends. Well maybe, this will the last they'll treat each other as friend because **one is in love and the other one is about to fall in love**.

"I couldn't imagine a day without you Mai." Naru whispered to himself as Mai turned around.

"Eh?" Mai said.

"Nothing."

She is sure she heard him say something. But it doesn't matter anyway. With him by his side all day, everything will be fine. And she's sure, he'll be fine. "And Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't I tell you,_ you_ complete my day?"

This time, Mai saw Naru's face in deep, crimson color.

* * *

**Next Chapter: A night without sleep**

**_A/N: _**_I had a great time writing this chapter. All of sudden, Naru's feeling all different towards Mai. His feelings interacted with his heart but we still don't know whether he's in or out of love when it comes to Mai. I love writing the last part of this chapter. It sends giddy feelings inside my system, haha! Anyway in the next chapter. Masako's completely is seducing Mai's precious Naru. She can't bear seeing them together oh-so happy. And to drown her miseries, she took a dip in the public onsen. But fate made her dizzy so she ends up fainting in the onsen. And Naru was there to save her. Funny lines soon to unfold! Find out in the next chapter!_


	5. A night without sleep

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. **Will the two ever blend together?**

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Five: A night without sleep**

_She eyed the raven-haired girl, trying to pull the slender arms of the man of her dreams. _

Mai has been spying Masako and Naru for almost three hours and fifty-eight minutes, trying to see what Naru will do when human doll Masako is with him. She's been in the water for sometime; her body is turning prune-y already. Last night, she wasn't able to sleep properly since she was fighting the temptation to sleep next to Naru. Naru was comfortable on the empty space, like he was used to sleeping there. Her eyes were wide as an owl's eyes. She finally slept around 4:30 in the morning and disturbingly, Ayako-san woke her up around 5:00 in the morning to cook some breakfast. How she hates sleeping late and waking early. She rolled her eyes as she kept an intent look on the co-workers turning lovers in the nearby bench.

_That stupid idiot! Pretending not to see me when he's only inches away! How I love to smash his face!_

Naru's attire didn't change. He was still in his black pants and black shirt, but he is wearing flip-flops. Did Mai mention the color of the flip-flops is black? He was like a walking black crayon and every girl in the beach is giving him appreciative look. Mai could only look at them because if ever she'll make a commotion, her nerves will blast off and she'll lose control. For real. She rolled her eyes as she watched Masako pulling Naru to a nearby ice-cream stand. Bou-san and Ayako-san we're playing volleyball while the ever cute John is trying to teach Mai how to swim. But our dear Mai wasn't paying any attention to John's instruction. John could only understand how Mai feels about Masako, pulling Naru.

_Go ahead! Just pull his arms! I'll make sure that's the very last time you'll see his arms because I'm going to break every bone in Naru's body! _

Black thing came out of Mai's body like she was cursing Naru all for herself. John was worried about Mai because she's dipping herself to deep into the water. Mai's short but managed to reach the bottom. However, even if she's cursing Naru, she still feels bad about him. She wasn't really able to apologize to him properly last night due to several circumstances that happened to them. She poured boiling hot soup on Naru's thighs and Naru had to go the nearby clinic to check-up. He didn't even say anything when he got home. When he got home, he just changed to his usual clothes and slept early. He didn't even greet her goodnight. Probably, he's just plain tired with all the works from SPR. Or maybe, there's _something else_.

_But what could it be?_

Lost in her thoughts, she felt someone tapped her back. She was greeted by a sweet smile. Ayako-san had been looking for her for sometime. "What's the problem, Mai?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, really."

"You've been in the water for sometime now. Aren't you getting a little tired, waving your feet into the water?"

"Not really."

"And you must be extremely jealous about Masako, being with your precious prince Naru."

She laughed, weakly. "I'm not jealous."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Naru isn't a gay right?"

Ayako-san burst in laughter. "If Naru is gay, he would probably sleep with someone like you. A part of him doesn't want to stay with you in the room because he knows; he might do something to you."

"Like what?"

"Let's see… usually, staring at your face for the entire night or imagining nasty things like taking off your clothes and your undergarments and - "

"STOP!" Mai shouted, making the people in the beach to stare at her. Her face went flushed. "Stop saying that! Naru wouldn't do that to me, right?"

Ayako-san smiled deviously. "What do you expect, he's a _man_."

_But it doesn't mean he wants to see me naked or anything!_

Mai drowned herself into the water before saying anything. "Well, if he'll do that to me, I'll definitely kill him. Right away!"

"Don't tell me, you're expecting him to do that to you?!" Ayako-san laughed off while Mai stood still into the water, making her face in deep crimson color.

"Why would I?"

"I know."

And she was turning into a hopeless damsel.

* * *

It was already midnight when Mai decided to fill her senses, dipping in a warm and cozy onsen. Good thing, the beach has an onsen because if not, she won't be coming anyway (minus the Naru stuff Bou-san lied about her). Clad in her yukata, she took dipped her finger first before dipping her entire body. Her hair was tied into some color clips she bought the other day. The scent of mixed jasmine and cocoon filled her nostrils for sometime. She felt the world is spinning so slowly and her problems were slowly melting on her shoulders. The water felt so warm and it tickled into her feet. And the good thing is, she _forgot _thinking about Naru.

_It feels heaven…_

So, this is how it feels when you're not thinking of anything or everything? It feels good to fool around while playing the water. As far as she can remember, thirty minutes ago, Bou-san and Ayako-san were drinking sake while John and Masako were talking about their latest project in North America. Lin-san isn't around since he has to finish few errands in England. They were all busy with their own lives. So busy that they forgot to turn off the lights. All of them were sleeping. And as far as she can remember, Naru was also sleeping already in the room. She felt like a juvenile, ready to take all the actions and fight for the good fight. She smiled to herself, feeling all giddy in the onsen.

_I wonder if he's dreaming… what would his dreams look like?_

For a girl like her who is not paying attention to the world, it's natural for her to feel a little dizzy with her environment. Her body slowly slid down in the edge of the onsen, making her body dips deeper in the warm water. She thinks too much about him, although she tired taking away the thought they'll be together. Her visions turned blurred, making her not see things in a clear form. It hurts to love, she knows it deep down. She can see what reality is with her eyes although she tried imagining a better place to live with. She didn't notice she was dipping too deep into water. Before she could go on a deeper traveling, she saw an apparition of a tall man, wearing black coat and black pants. Her eyes slowly closed.

"Mai? Is that you?" he asked yet he received no response. He went nearer Mai. "Mai?"

It was Naru.

_I wonder if he's going to save me when I drown in here…_

Alas, she lost her senses, making her drown unconsciously into the warm water of the onsen. Naru was surprised to see her drowning unconsciously into the water. And because Mai is only wearing towel (color white to be specific), he wasn't able to grab her earlier. But because Mai could die in this situation, he removed his coat as he pulled Mai's warm body out of the water. He wrapped the coat around her as he buttoned the buttons of it. He was having a hard time trying not to look at Mai's naked body.

"Goddamn it, Mai!" he whispered to himself. "Why do you have to do things that makes me feel worry about you?!"

Ignoring her naked and unconscious body, Naru carried her to their room as fast as he can. He laid Mai's wet body in the futon before he took off his phone to call Bou-san, whose room is on the other building. Bou-san said he'll be there right away, making Naru feel more nervous about Mai. She looks innocent while her eyes were closed. Her face is colored rose while her lips are in deep red color. She looks beautiful with this kind of thing. He couldn't deny the fact that he saw Mai's _whole_, naked body. His cheeks felt hot as he tried to dry Mai's body. She still hasn't gained her senses. She sure is heavy when he carried her into the room.

_Why would you drown yourself in the water, you idiot!_

Before he could lose his senses, a loud knock banged the door like that somebody wants to crash the door. He opened it and Bou-san rushed in. Ayako-san was also there because she was dead worried about her "little sister" Mai, losing herself like that in the onsen. Ayako-san then told the boys to go outside so she could dry Mai's body, properly. Naru and Bou-san went outside and Bou-san noticed the strangled look emblazoned of Naru's face. Naru's cheeks were wearing twenty shades of red. Bou-san laughed at him, making Naru a little confused.

"How does it feel to rescue someone naked, Naru-chan?" Bou-san teasingly said, nudging Naru.

"Shut up." Naru said, almost in a whisper. There's no denying the fact he saw Mai's naked body. It was her fault anyway, drowning herself just like that.

Bou-san laughed. "You have seen _it_ right?"

"I said shut up." Naru's getting annoyed already.

"So, what's Mai doing in the onsen?"

"Drowning herself, I assume."

"Don't be like that, Shibuya-kun!" Bou-san couldn't help but to just tease their boss, whose features aren't going better. "She looks very tired with her look, though."

Naru sighed. "You don't expect a drowned woman to look all fresh."

"But you have seen _it_ right?"

Naru gave him a death glare. "I told you to shut up."

"You can always give me an honest answer, Naru. It's okay that you saw her like that since she's only wearing a see-through white towel."

"And you think I'd love that kind of stuff?"

"Did I say something?"

Naru just kept quiet, while they were waiting to Ayako-san to finished drying Mai's body. After sometime, Ayako-san went outside and smiled at the two worried men. She said that Mai's okay now and that she gained her senses. Ayako-san dressed her in a yellow nightdress since it's proper for her to wear something like that in the night. Bou-san and Ayako-san then told Naru to keep an eye in his assistant before anything bad happens again. Naru nodded and went inside to see Mai, who is still lying in the futon. Bou-san had to borrow a new futon to replace the wet one. When he was about to change his wet shirt, Mai was awoken and screamed. Naru had to slap his hand on her mouth or else, they'll think Naru's doing something on Mai. Mai calmed down.

"What are you trying to do?! You're going to molest me, right?!" Mai shouted, her eyes were wide as saucers.

"And what kind of answer do you want me to say?" Naru asked.

"Then you're really going to do something on me, you asshole!"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Hmp."

"What's with that?"

"Drowning yourself in the onsen, only wearing white towel and you expect me to see nothing from your naked body." Naru said, making Mai's eyes widened in shock.

_Oh my goodness, I remember! I drowned and lost my senses and… and… _

"I saved you." Naru said.

"You pervert! Taking advantage in my innocence just like that!" Mai pointed her index finger as she felt tears in her eyes. So, this is how it feels to be humiliated on their first day in the beach.

"Don't flatter yourself that much, Mai. Your chest is like a chopping board." Naru said, angrily.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

Naru turned around. "You should at least thank me for saving you, Mai."

"T-thank you…" Mai said, almost in a whisper form. _So he did see my body! And he said my chest is like a chopping board! Ouch! _She thought as Naru changed his clothes. He looked collected again with his black pajamas. "I'm sorry…"

"Forget about it. I'm tired." Naru lied when he really wants to say sorry for seeing her body without permission. Naru isn't a pervert and he doesn't even like perverted things. And this is the first time he saw a woman's body, all naked up to the toe.

Although both of them were lying on the floor, Mai on the futon and Naru on the empty space, both of them were still wide awake. Mai's mortified by the thought that Naru had actually seen her body all stripped down. Her bit her lower lip, trying not to make unusual sounds so she won't bother Naru. But when Ayako-san told her that Naru saved her, the crazy thought disappeared. No one had touched her body except from Naru's hands. She smiled to herself; her cheeks were flying in colors. She feels relieved. Naru, on the other hand, can't sleep with thoughts of Mai. He doesn't think of her body – he thinks that Mai would think he's a pervert. For a serious person like him, things like these are hilarious.

Both of them thought, "At least, we're still good."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Nissin Cup Noodles for two**

**_A/N: _**_while I was writing this story, I'm very much happy knowing the fact people loved the story. This is a hilarious chapter – Naru saw Mai naked in the onsen! No can do, Naru needs to save Mai or else, Mai will die in the onsen. The reason for this hilarious chapter is to loose Naru's thinking ability about crazy stuffs like ghosts and work. He had been working for sometime anyway. In the next chapter, Naru couldn't look at Mai's eyes knowing the fact about what happened that night. Masako continues to seduce Naru and Mai's extremely jealous about them. But what will happen when Mai decided to share a cup of Nissin Cup Noodles to Naru? Will he accept it or not? Find out in the next chapter! _


	6. Nissin Cup Noodles for two

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. **Will the two ever blend together?**

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Six: Nissin Cup Noodles for two**

She slid down her finger into the mirror.

After what happened last night, she knows that Naru would never give a damn on her. She could barely imagine Naru's face when he held her naked last night. Ten shades of red covered her face as her eyes widened again. Dressed in her black spaghetti top and dark brown short, she went outside looking exhausted. No one, even the one who writes this story, can ever sleep after the man of your dreams saw you naked. She rubbed her eyes as she saw John and the others, eating breakfast. She yawned as she stared at them, tiredly. John noticed her and offered some tea. She accepted it and smelled the wonderful scent of black tea. Naru was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe, he's shy to see me…_

"Would you like to eat something?" John asked the quiet woman beside him. Mai barely heard him ask. "Mai?"

"Eh?" Mai asked.

"Would you like to eat something?" he repeated. "Naru should be here in a minute."

"EEEHHH?!"

Before she could complain and tell John what happened, Naru already is sitting beside Masako, holding a cup of tea. He looked comfortable like nothing happened last night. She rolled her eyes and the only chair available is sitting beside him, which made the hairs on her nape to rise. Quietly, she sat down and started eating the breakfast Masako prepared. She wasn't able to wake early because Naru is stuck in her mind. That fragile moment she'll never forget. Naru is quietly eating his breakfast and said nothing the whole morning. Actually, he wanted to apologize but he's reserve to do it since telling her this will make his companions tease him again, especially Bou-san who is laughing until that morning.

_I wonder if he's angry to me… wait! I should be the one who is angry!_

Naru finished eating and excused himself, telling the others he'll just go work and to stop slacking off. Mai sat still to her position as she watched Naru, walked away from them. Ayako-san nudged her. "Hmm?" Mai said.

"Do you think Naru-chan is shy?" Ayako-san asked.

"Why would he?" Masako asked Ayako-san, her brows were furrowed.

"Didn't Bou-san tell you what happened last night?"

Mai's face was now in deep crimson color. Masako looked at Mai. "What did happen last night?"

"Naru-chan saw Mai – NAKED!" the shocking revelation made Masako froze to her spot. Thirty shades of red covered Mai's face. She's again humiliated. "And now, Naru-chan stopped talking to Mai after that."

"S-so, that's what happened." Masako said, her voice is strangled.

"Believe me Masako! Nothing happened after that!" Mai assured the shocked woman beside her. Masako rolled her eyes, giving her a death glare. Mai was nervous.

"You better not lay a finger on Naru!" Masako said, walking away.

Mai bowed down, humiliated. "It's not even my fault in the first place."

"WHAT?!" Ayako-san shouted. Mai was surprised. "It's your fault, drowning yourself into the water!"

"B-but…" Mai cried.

"Naru happened to be there so he saved you." Ayako-san said, thoughtfully. "You should at least thank our boss for doing so."

_So, he's really worried about me… makes me happy…_

Even if Naru's acting strange, Mai kept herself together. "Why don't we play paper-scissor-rock?"

"Huh?"

"You know, that game."

"I know that game but I think you've got the wrong name." Ayako-san laughed at her. "Well then, if I win, Naru's not gay and if you win, Naru's gay, alright?"

"EEEHHHH?! Mai was surprised with the sudden titles. She imagined Naru with a black dress, black stilettos and hair that is longer than hers, his face covered with make-up. She had to clutch her stomach from laughing hard. "Alright, alright!"

After playing the game, Ayako-san won. Truth to be said, Naru's _not_ a gay. Mai sighed, not being able to win over her side. Well, if Naru's gay, he would actually look at Mai just like that. And since the two of them are bored, they went to the beach and played along John and Bou-san. They were having the time of their life, no stress, no work and no worries. Mai couldn't hide her happiness towards the people she called "family." How she wished time would stop so they can be like this forever. How she wishes.

* * *

Came midnight and everyone was fast asleep to their own rooms. The night was cold and everything seems to stop by the moment. But one girl's stomach has been grumbling for some time now. Mai is very hungry and she couldn't agree more if she'll grab some noodles. Good thing, she bought her own noodles and John made her some hot water earlier. She grabbed the noodles into her back, opened it and poured some hot water. As she waits for her noodles to cook, she opened her bag again and looks for something to read while waiting. She found her diary, lying safely into the bad, covered with her undergarments. She didn't put her undergarments in the cabinet, afraid that Naru might see it and he'll remain shock all his life. Since she didn't noticed that Naru is awake, she continued to read her diary. She laughed and smiled herself while reading.

_The noodles smell good… I'm hungry!_

As she re-opened the noodles, she heard some movements that made her hold the cup of noodles, tighter. But since she's hungry, she didn't mind it and started slurping the long strands of chicken flavor noodles. It tasted heaven for her hungry stomach. She turned around and almost drop the cup of noodles when she saw Naru, looking straight to her eye like he was about to kill her any minute. He looked stressed, wearing his black pajamas but looked fresh when she saw his eyes, falling from drowsiness. She smiled to herself as she moved closer to Naru. She offered the cup of noodles to him as he looked at her, enigmatically. He said nothing as she smiled to him.

_Mai makes me feel…_

"Want some?" Mai offered the cup of noodles. "It's delicious."

"I don't eat processed foods." Naru looked away.

"At least, try some." Mai insisted.

Naru's face was flushed but he kept his face fixed into a serious one. Mai, whose hands were frozen into the air, gave the cup of noodles to Naru. He accepted it silently. "Hmm."

"We're going to share in just one cup, alright?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't really want to waste the hot water and give to you the noodles that you're not going to eat unless insisted." Mai teased him.

He felt the world slowed down a bit. "Yeah, right." he said as he slurped strands of noodles.

"Are you still angry?" Mai asked.

He looked at her. "Angry about what?"

"Last night. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"And I didn't mean to see you like that. It's _your_ entire fault anyway, Mai." Naru said, in a tone she really hates.

Mai grabbed the cup of noodles and slurped strands of it. Naru chuckled silently as Mai watch him in wonder. "Why are you laughing, you hideous idiot?"

_Because you're so cute, eating the noodles like that…_

"Nothing." Naru lied.

Mai slapped his shoulders. "Stop making fun out of me."

"I'm _not _making fun out of you."

"Yes you are!" Mai furrowed her brows as she gave the rest of the noodles to Naru. Naru silently sipped the soup and finished it right away. He made Mai melt. Looking at Naru just like this makes all the worries be put to rest. "Say, I thought you don't eat processed food."

Naru nodded. "But, this one's _special_."

Mai blushed. _What does he mean by this cup of noodles is special?! _She asked herself as she bowed down. "Shut up, you idiot."

"Did I say something wrong?" Naru asked.

"Since we're finished eating this, let's go to sleep already."

"Go ahead; I'm still going to read this book."

Mai nodded, puzzled. She slid down herself into the futon and smiled to herself. It feels heaven to see him like that. Sharing a cup of noodles in a cold night makes her feel better. She closed her eyes as she starts to think that maybe, Naru likes her more than that. Before she could go on a deep sleep, two words made her smile.

"Good night." Naru said as Mai fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tear-streaked face**

**_A/N: _**_everything makes me exhausted since it's hot here and writing this chapter made me dizzy. Oh, but thank goodness I finished another chapter. Reviews are warmly welcome here! The reason for the Nissin Cup Noodles thing is that I want to make Naru feel comfortable after seeing Mai like that. Don't you think it's cute to be told "Good night" right? Anyway, in the next chapter. Masako will confront Mai if ever she still likes Naru. Mai was puzzled but answered her honestly. What will happen to the two women, who are after Naru? Find out in the next chapter! _


	7. Tearstreaked face

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. **Will the two ever blend together?**

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Seven: Tear-streaked face**

She looked down as she traced her fingers into the wet sand. It's their fourth day here at the beach and a lot of things happened already. For example, Naru saw her naked. That's the biggest secret she'll not tell to anybody, even her other friends! Another one, Naru said something like he couldn't imagine a day without her. Although she wasn't really able to hear it clearly, she's sure he said those words. And lastly, even if Naru's somewhat cold to her, what happened last night was a miracle – she was able to make Naru eat processed foods. She rested her cheeks to her palms as she sighed heavily. She doesn't want to go to the water and drown herself. It's been slightly boring in the beach but it's fine to her, she doesn't complain about it anyway. And besides, Bou-san treated her. As for payback, she's trying to enjoy every minute in this beach. It's more like a private beach because since they came, no human beings ever lurked inside. How strange.

But there are ice-cream vendors and clerks inside the little shop. John and Bou-san is talking while Masako and Ayako-san were still asleep in their room due to several cleaning stuffs last night. So, what about her boss whose been reading this thick novel book all day? She doesn't know. All she knows is that this morning, she'll be alone. She sighed again.

_What should I do this morning?_

She looked around but there is no one to talk to. Everyone's busy while she's not doing anything. "I want an ice-cream."

"Here." a voice collided. As she looked up, she saw him carrying a cone of chocolate ice-cream and a book on the other hand. Her cheeks felt hot as she blushed harder.

"Na-Naru!" she shouted, making Naru irritated with her thick voice. "N-no, you can have the ice-cream."

Naru smirked. "The ice-cream is originally mine but when I crossover your place, I heard you say you want an ice-cream."

"I-I see. We can share if you want to." Mai said as Naru let out a small laugh. She smiled to him. "Idiot."

As the morning sun started going a little higher, both of them melted with each other stares.

* * *

Came night and everyone finished their dinner already. Since it's Mai's turn to wash the dishes, the other went to their respective room. Mai started cleaning the dishes when Masako appeared. Mai smiled at her but Masako rolled her eyes. She never treated Mai as one of her friends. More of, she treats Mai as her enemy towards their lovey-dovey Naru, the ice-man. Mai ignored her sarcasm and continued washing the dishes but Masako stayed at her side. Mai doesn't know why on earth Masako is guiding her. Maybe she wants to talk to her but can't find a way to do so. Or maybe, she just wants to see her wash the dishes. What a good girl she is. And yet, Masako still haven't spoken a word.

_What is her problem?_

"I'm jealous." Masako suddenly said out of the blue.

"Eh?" Mai said, as she stopped washing the plate.

"I'm jealous whenever Naru gives you his attention."

Mai could only furrow her brows. She chuckled. "You don't really have to be jealous of me when it comes to that bastard."

"He's not a bastard." Masako defended.

"But he sure acts like one." Mai chuckled again, as Masako kept her intent look at her. "Honestly, he doesn't like me _and_ he even rejected me, good gracious."

Masako stared at her. "Even if he rejected you, whenever you two meets, it's like sparks are flying about your heads."

"No, it's not like that. Those sparks are dead. Naru already said that we can never be hooked to each other." Mai explained as she started washing the plates again.

There was long pause after Mai said those words. Masako looked down as she held the mirror she's holding. "Naru likes you and I know it."

"Eh?" Mai was again surprised.

"Whenever I got a chance to steal him away from you, the only subject he could only bring up is _you_, Mai. And being jealous cannot be avoided." Masako said, as tears started filling her eyes. "I'm always jealous when it comes to you, Mai."

_Masako is crying over Naru…_

"Masako…" Mai said as she looked down. "You don't have to be jealous actually. I can help you when it comes to Naru."

"I _want_ Naru to like me without your help!" Masako cried. "I want to be able to help him when he needs help, to love him when he needs love and to care for him when he needs someone to care for him. I want to be the _only_ who could do that."

Mai smiled weakly at her. "Naru likes you, Masako."

"That's not true."

"It's true. If he really doesn't like you, he would never keep the comb in Urado's house in the first place."

"That's not the point, Mai!" Masako shouted, clutching her fist. "Naru's crazy about you, I can clearly sense it."

Mai kept her smiling face. "**If **Naru really likes me and is crazy about me, he wouldn't reject me in the first place, Masako. Loving him is far more difficult _than_ understanding him."

"You cried over him, right?" Masako asked.

"And it made my world go upside down." Mai answered. "And I already made up my mind that I'll stop loving him."

"No matter what, I'm not going to give Naru to you."

"Yeah, sure." Mai said as she turned around to wash the dishes.

Masako cried and walked away from her. Her tear-streaked face was emblazoned to Mai's mind. She couldn't clearly understand why she needs to help Masako when she's also in love with the same guy. She looked at the wet plates and tears started to flow down her eyes. She lied about giving up on Naru. She hasn't given up yet. She'll start from here and will finish there. There's no way she'll give Naru to someone.

No way.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Confession of a broken heart**

**_A/N: _**_my mother kept on shouting on me, telling me to stop using the computer because out electric bill is rising. Anyway, I finished another chapter and I'm very happy with it. Totally sorry if this chapter is short because this is Masako, fighting her love for Naru but there's no way I'm going to end Naru with her. evil laugh But, I like Masako because she looks like a human doll. In the next chapter, Mai will confess her love again to Naru! And surprisingly, something will happen that will make Mai never to give up on Naru. Find out in the next chapter! _


	8. Confession of a broken heart

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. **Will the two ever blend together?**

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Eight: Confession of a broken heart**

She looked at the clock.

Past midnight already but her wide eyes couldn't shut properly. She's been awake for sometime now. After talking to Masako like that and seeing her cry over him like that makes her a little guilty. She tried closing her eyes as she caught a glimpse of him, sitting while sleeping. He only covered himself with a thick blanket that John gave him for warmth. She couldn't even give him something like that because first of all, whenever she looks at him, as if the world is crashing down on her back. She closed her eyes again as she stomp her palm into the tatami. The slightly pain it produced didn't trickled down her mind. What do the good lord wants her to do with this cold-hearted creature?

_It's making me feel… uncomfortable already._

She tried thinking of other things. She thought of cooking something for tomorrow. Wait a minute, this is their last night here at the beach and they'll be going home tomorrow morning since they've been for days. It didn't work anyway. She again thought of something else. Oh yeah, school works. But no, she doesn't attend school for months now because he excused her. She gave up thinking of other things as she opened her eyes quietly. She turned her head and looked at him, quietly sleeping like a child, needed to be cradle.

_It's better if I'll tell him what I really feel inside…_

She mustered her guts and sat up silently, not making any noise that will make him be awake. She moved closer and as she reached her destination, the pounding of her heart started running tremendously. She was mere inches from him now and there's no way she'll turn back. Thoughts gathered from her mind, forming a larger thought that she'll tell him. Her hands suddenly felt chilly as her heart beats faster. It's like watching a horror film alone and your companion is sleeping. She sighed heavily.

_All I have to do is tell him that I still like him… that's all. Nothing else like stupid things will occur this confession. I have to admit, he still looks hot with his black pajamas! _

She eyed her companion, whose features were better than before. Why do his lashes have to be this long and beautiful? Why does his hair like a black charcoal that looks brilliant on him? Why his complexion does suit his face? Everything seems to fit on him. More over, his like a living creation of someone. He looks perfect for a girl like her, whose life has been tragic since the very start. She reached out her hand to move away the strands of his hand that are blocking his well-moisturized face. She smiled to herself, the strands tickled her fingers. It makes her feel secured.

_You bastard…_

And finally, she made up her mind to tell him even if he's fast asleep. Maybe he's dreaming. She stared at him and smiled. "Naru… I actually have something to tell you. And you may think I'm a total idiot telling it to you while you're asleep."

He said nothing and continued to sleep.

"These past few days, a lot of stupid things happened to us. Things I thought would make me hate you more. However, the circumstances changed and I kind of love you more."

He stayed the same.

"I must admit that when you rejected me, I experienced a little bit of hell that time. I was dumbfounded when you rejected me and told the others we'll never be hooked up to each other."

The rustling of chains can be heard in the silent night.

"And when you saved me in the onsen, although I must admit the freaking situation still makes me uncomfortable, I kind of felt that you are worried about me. I mean, extremely worried that you gone angry about it, drowning myself."

The night became colder.

"The truth is, I never hated you these past few days. I actually enjoyed my time here in the beach because you are here, joining the others. I felt that even if I'm alone, you're still here at my side. The feeling never changed somehow." Mai said, losing her words. _There's no way he'll response. _She thought.

She felt like a total idiot. He still is not moving.

"Naru… I kept the three words I promised that I'll use again when I finally found the person I really love. But the problem is, even if I tired looking at others, for some reasons, you're the one I'm seeing. It's like having a dream in the morning."

He looked tired.

Mai fixed her strangled voice. "Naru, the truth is, I_ really_ love you. I tired imagining my world without you but somehow, I can't do it. I loved you all this time and I _still _love you even if you don't feel the same about me."

He didn't move.

Mai laughed weakly as tears started streaming down her eyes. "You won't be able to hear this because you're sleeping, you bastard. I love you Naru and that's the truth."

She smiled as tears trickled down after another. She finally sighed and finally made her mind to sleep and forget about it. When she was about so stand up, a strong hand pulled her, making her a little shocked. She felt arms that slowly hugging her warm body. She doesn't know if she's still dreaming or she must be imaginings things so she won't be upset. But what made her believe that this is reality is when she saw his face, near to her face. Tears streamed down her eyes, unstoppable. All this time, Naru wasn't sleeping but was awake, listening to her confession. He pretended to be sleeping so he will hear everything she wants to say. He tighten his hug on her as she looks like she was about to collapse from the unexpected event. They stayed like that for sometime.

Naru still haven't opened his eyes and released Mai from his hug. Mai was surprised and Naru finally opened her eyes. He looked up as Mai looked away. "I heard everything so there's no need to hide it away."

Ten shades of red covered Mai's face. "You bastard! Pretending to be asleep all this time!"

"Is it bad?"

"YES!" Mai shouted at him. "You totally made a fool out of me."

He chuckled. "I didn't even know you're going to confess just like that. You have a pure heart for doing it."

"You bastard!" she shouted as she raised her hand to slap him, she was shock when he pulled her and kissed her. The world suddenly stopped spinning as her visions started moving in slow motion. Is this really happening? Did Naru really kissed her or was she just imagining things?

_You're not imagining things, Mai…_

Naru withdrew from his kiss, meeting the shocked face of Mai. He looked at Mai and smiled smugly at her. "Can't you give me a better face than that?"

_He actually kissed me…_

"You…" Mai said, running out of words. "Bastard."

"I just kissed you." Naru demanded.

"I preserve these lips for my future husband, asshole!" Mai shouted at him, her face is in deep-crimson color. _But why did he kiss me? Does this mean, he also feels the same way for me? _She thought as she looked at Naru. His face was serious.

"Mai?" Naru said, in a tone he never heard before. His voice is more serious and there's a loud impact when he said that. This wasn't any 17-year-old guy but a guy who is willing to do anything if he wants to get something.

She gulped down. "Y-yes?"

"Will you let me do something?"

"W-w-what?"

"This." he said as he covered the distance of their lips. He kissed again Mai for the second time, making her close her eyes and kissed back. It wasn't any kiss, but a passionate kiss of two young people whose feelings were about to blend to make something out of nothing. Naru then withdrew from the kiss and smiled sweetly at her. He looked adorable with his blushing cheeks.

Mai blushed harder. "You bastard."

"Stop calling me that." Naru insisted, holding her hands.

Mai had the grace to blush even harder. "You idiot."

"Do you mind if I'll sleep with you in the futon?"

"Eh?" there was a big question mark in Mai's face.

"It's cold in the floor."

Mai nodded slowly. "But you have to stay away from me or else, I'll have you heard, Naru."

"Whatever."

Still holding her hands, he laid down his tired body. No matter how tired he has, he still managed to wrap his arms to Mai. Mai felt she's going to explode. They ended sleeping together in the futon; both were holding each other's hands. And no matter how cold the night became, they managed to warm themselves with each other's gaze. Even if Naru still haven't said the three words she longed to hear, she must admit, the first kiss that came from him made her melt.

And there's no one who's going to stop her from falling.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The walls that set us apart**

**_A/N: _**_reasons why I made this chapter extra special. Hello?! It's Naru and Mai were talking about in this story. There are several reasons why I still haven't made Naru say "I love you" to Mai. Be sure to catch it to next chapters. In the next chapter, Mai will visit SPR to confirm if Naru really likes her. But Naru said he doesn't remember that he kissed or hugged Mai that time. Was Naru just teasing Mai? And will Mai take it as a serious thing? Find out in the next chapter! _


	9. The walls that set us apart

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. **Will the two ever blend together?**

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Nine: The walls that set us apart**

Three days after.

She saw herself, about to open the door leading to his office. For some reasons, she's nervous. Not just any nervous but extremely. From what happened in the beach three days ago, she still is in state of shock. Her eyes look puffy because she wasn't able to sleep properly for the past two days. And now, she's going to see him to confirm if he feels the same way. Although it's kind of demanding to do it, she managed to thicken her face just to see him. She couldn't imagine a day without him already after they kissed. She felt like melting to her spot. She touched her lips, the after-kiss still is lingering. She shook he head, nervous that maybe someone is looking at her and it will make her feel stupid.

_But I can't change what happened…_

Looking at the door and holding a paper-bag which is filled with some goodies she made last night, she sighed heavily as she finally made up her mind to open the damn door. While opening it, she caught a glimpse of Koujo not so far away from the door, with his cross-legs and smiling. It's been a week when the Chinese guy went to Europe for some business. How she missed his tall features and cute smile. Snapped! She totally forgot her target – Naru, the ice-man where are you? She opened the door slowly as she received a greeting from Koujo. She smiled and looked around. Wow, Naru is not around so why is Koujo smiling by himself? She didn't notice Naru on the side of the other door.

"What are you doing, sneaking Mai?" his words made her jump for surprised. He looked all collected with his never-changing color of choice of attire. But today, he looks far more different from the last she saw him at the beach.

"I'm not sneaking, you arrogant!" Mai snapped him off, brushing the strands of her hair that are blocking her face. No denying that she's blushing.

"Good to see you again, Mai." Koujo said, making the two to calm down or else, we'll have World War 3 with them. "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

Mai smiled to the Chinese man. "I made some cookies and strawberry muffins for us to eat but it seems the others are still not here."

"That would be nice if the both of you will eat it alone." Koujo suggested, making Mai blushed harder.

"That's not a good suggestion, Koujo." Naru said, sounding a bit smartass.

"I'm not going to spend another minute alone with you, arrogant!" Mai retorted, icily as she placed the paper-bag to the empty table.

Koujo laughed as the two looked at him. They were confused. "You two really looked like married couple."

"NO!" Mai shouted, causing Naru to shut her mouth.

"What a good thing, Mai is here!" a familiar voice said, as she peeks into the door. It was Madoka, along with Ayako-san and Bou-san. They entered the room, like they were invading a bank. Madoka hugged Mai tightly, Mai felt like choking from her punishing hug. Madoka was glad that Mai didn't really quit SPR or else, she'll have Naru's head for payback time. Mai smiled at Ayako-san and Bou-san. She noticed that Masako and John were not around. She held the paper-bag and opened it, making Madoka's eyes shine.

"Let's eat!" Mai exclaimed as the members joined her, except from Naru, whose busy reading this thick book. She looked at him. "Hey Naru, are you going to just sit there?"

"Make me some tea." Naru instructed.

"EEEHHH?!" Mai protested. "Go, make one yourself."

_This woman has the tendency to make me nervous and… fascinated_

Naru raised an eyebrow. "You're my assistant."

"Yes, yes my wonderful boss. Tea is coming up after a minute!" Mai said, as she flashed her usual smile that brightens up the whole room. Naru felt a prick in his heart, wondering why on earth he still couldn't say that he might be liking her. He shook his head. A boy who kissed a girl means that boy likes that girl, right? He kissed, he hugged and he appreciated her annoying attitude. Does this equals to_ love_ now? He looked down and started imagining things like, how to court her or how to confess his love for her. Before his imagination could go any farther, a sweet smile greeted him. It was Mai, carrying a cup of tea. He tried hard not to collapse by the sudden greeting. "What's with the gloomy attitude, Naru?"

"Nothing." Naru lied.

"Can I have your time this afternoon? I actually want to talk to you about something." Mai said.

"What?"

Mai just shook her head. "I'll just go steal you away from Koujo this afternoon, arrogant."

She flashed a smile and returned to their eating party. Naru was left with confusion.

* * *

She waited until Koujo starts to be busy. And since Naru is not doing anything and her paperwork is already finished, she tried to get answer how to kidnapped that idiot Naru. Slowly but surely, she got the perfect chance. Naru went outside and as he was walking, he felt a tight grip, encircled his arm. It was Mai, running as she completely dragged her boss. They both run until they reached a quiet place to talk. They were both catching their lost breathe as Naru look exhausted from all of this running. What kind of stupidity is this?

"I thought I'll not be able to steal you." Mai said, wiping her sweat on the forehead.

"You're an idiot, Mai." Naru said upset.

"I'm always an idiot for you, you bastard."

Naru luridly looked at her. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well," Mai started. "What happened to the beach, my mind kind of stuck in that scene."

"What scene?"

Mai suddenly looked at him, surprised. "You bastard! How come you don't remember what happened that night in our room?"

_I completely remember it Mai…_

"I don't remember anything." Naru lied, sounding serious. _But for now, let's just say I'll tease you for a moment before I finally open my heart for you. _He thought.

"Stop playing tricks, Naru." Mai pouted. "You kissed me!"

"Really?"

_This idiot is a lot denser than I thought…_

"Come on, Naru!" she was sounding a bit annoying as she looked down and sighed. _Maybe I expected too much like he was going to tell me he also like me. _She thought. "Don't tell me you're having your amnesia again?"

"I'm not sick, Mai."

"SO, why can't you remember?!"

_You kissed me and the world stopped at that moment…_

"I don't know."

Mai looked away. "Fine. You don't remember, then I'll never give a damn about you and your egoistical attitude, bastard!"

Before she could escape and ran away again, he made up his mind to just at least tell her that he remembers. He grabbed her hands, and the shock Mai faced her. He smiled honestly to her as she blushed. Why was his making his life more difficult? Maybe he just can't find a way where he'll say it to her face. He was afraid to know the answer so he kept brushing her. He smiled again.

"I remember." Naru whispered. "I completely remember what happened between us."

Mai just stared at him. "So, why do you have to lie?"

"To tease you."

"It's not funny." Mai said, serious. "It's not fun to play with someone's feelings, Naru."

_You are also playing when it comes to my feelings, Mai… _

"Really." Naru muttered. "Looking forward of seeing you more in SPR Mai."

Mai looked at him but he turned away. She should have seen the upset look of Naru, who wasn't able to confess his love. Mai then walked away, carrying a confuse face. But she knows, he'll learn to love her.

_Maybe this wasn't a good time for us Mai, but next time, I'll tell you what I really feel about you…_

The afternoon breeze grew colder.

* * *

**Next Chapter: We're on this together**

**_A/N: _**_okay, okay. It's getting a little boring, sorry for my laziness to write a good chapter. But come on, it's okay, right? Naru still haven't confessed and you folks might be wondering why it's taking so long. Simple, to thrill you guys! In the next chapter, Masako will confront Naru about her feelings. She will confess her love for Naru that was kept for a long time. Will Naru accept her feelings or not? Find out in the next chapter! _


	10. We're on this together

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. **Will the two ever blend together?**

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Ten: We're on this together**

It was particularly a cold at his office that one, dreamful night. He stared at the cup of tea she prepared earlier. He hasn't laid a finger in the holder, even though it was prepared that morning. It's evening now and still, he kept an intent look at the cup of tea. How long must he keep his feelings for Mai? When he's already ready? But when will he be ready when every time he is about to tell it, he hurts Mai unexpectedly? He closed his eyes. For the first time of his life, he felt afraid to tell his feelings. He felt this feeling when his twin brother, Eugene, was killed. Everything seems to go on slow motion when she's around. She's the woman who made his days mostly, idiotic and fun. The woman who changed him to a better person. He learned how to linger with other people completely different. She's someone he can't ever let go.

_But why do I hurt her?_

His words were like a doused of cold water on him. He touched the holder of the cup and furrowed his brows. This thing, his feelings, is far more difficult than working into paranormal cases. Although he's a great guy, he still keeps his real self inside. He stared at the cup of tea for sometime, not noticing Masako, who's entering now his office. She looked the same with her kimono, except that she's now looking elegant with her blushing cheeks and red lips. She looks like a human doll for the eyes of the others. Someone whose perfectness cannot be matched. She smiled at Naru, whose mind has been flying a little farther from his office.

"Naru?" her sweet voice said, making Naru to look at her. She blushed harder. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Huh?" Naru asked.

"It's like something or someone is bothering your thoughts right now. Should I leave now for you to think?"

"No, not really. You can stay. I want companionship." his words made her blushed even harder. Was she hearing the right words?

_Do Naru really want me to stay with him for the rest of the night? I can't believe it. _She thought as she sat down to the vacant chair, watching how Naru's face turned a little better. But she noticed the flimsy look of Naru. Something or someone is bothering him but she can't really tell what it is. It's not a case since cases for him is a small matter when he's with them. They stayed idle for sometime since Naru's thoughts were still intact to Mai and Masako's thoughts is intact with Naru, whose pale face can be traced with annoyance. She was worried that maybe something might happened to him if he continues to be like this. She coughed and Naru looked at her. He seems to be indolent to keep his eyes on her.

"I sensed problems, Naru." Masako started as she smiled.

"Problems?" Naru asked.

"You can always tell me what's your problem and I'll try to find a way to resolve it."

Naru sighed. "I don't have any problems."

"But with heavy sighs and unreadable eyes, I can clearly tell something's bothering you." Masako insisted.

It annoys Naru but he said nothing.

"Would you like a cup of tea? I will change that cold cup of tea beside you." Masako said when she took the cup. But before she could throw its content, Naru grabbed her by the hand and took the tea.

"I didn't tell you to throw it." Naru said, his eyes were unreadable. _Mai made that to me. _He thought as he placed the cup of tea beside him again.

"I-I'm sorry, Naru." Masako apologized. _That cup of tea was made by Mai earlier this morning. Could he be…?_

Naru stayed quiet.

"Naru?" Masako said.

"Yes?" Naru answered.

"I… I actually want to tell you something. It's been with me for such a long time and I can't find a way to tell it you." she said. "But right now, I think this is the best time to tell it."

Naru looked at him, she was melting. "What?"

"I-I… I like you."

He didn't move a muscle.

"Ever since I started working under you, I've like you since then. I was hoping that you also like me but every time I'm with you, you're always busy." she said, her voice strangled with words. I was hoping and hoping but sometimes, it's like you don't like me."

"I do like you."

Masako was surprised. "R-really?"

"As a _friend_."

The shocking revelation made Masako's heart a little crushed. _Am I hearing this right? He only likes me as his friend? _She thought as she looked at him, enigmatically. "As a friend?" she repeated his words.

"Yes."

"But you said, you like me."

"When it comes to friendship, you don't expect two individuals to suddenly fall in love with each other. One will love but one will not love." Naru said, his words made Masako felt an earning of tears.

Masako bowed down, she felt like crying. "I _love_ you."

Naru stared at her, a little bit surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I love you all this time! You are the one who kept my feet on the ground. There was nothing like you, Naru." Masako finally said, her words were mixing up with her sobs. "I want you to return _my_ love."

"I'm sorry but I can't return your love." Naru answered as he stood up and walked towards her. "There is someone who's keeping me from answering your feelings."

_It's Mai, I know it. _She thought as she cried. "Can't you even reject me in a better way where I could still smile?"

"You don't expect _rejected_ human beings to be happy after hearing harsh words from the person they love. I'm being the same." Naru said as he looked at her.

There was long pause. Silence invaded their ears for sometime before Naru could go back to his senses. Masako looked at him; there was ire in his heart. "I love you Naru and I'm still hoping you can return my love."

"It'll never happen."

"You found her already?"

"I think I do. I'm sorry."

Masako looked at him as she slapped him. "If things _can_ be fixed with a single sorry, then everything will be fine but it's different! We're on this together for such a long time but you still can't understand a woman's heart! That's why Mai felt this too!"

Naru looked at her. "Mai is _completely different_ from you."

Masako just shook hear head and finally went out of the room, carrying burdens she couldn't even carry. _I'm not mistaken; he's indeed in love with Mai. How foolish I am to notice it so quickly. _She thought as she wiped her tears and ran away.

* * *

**Next Chapter: To see the invisible you**

**_A/N: _**_okay, you must be wondering why on earth I entitled this chapter, "We're on this together" when Mai didn't appear in the whole chapter. Simple, Masako wanted to remind Naru she's been there by his side all the time but he didn't even notice her. Woohoo! I'm turning into an evil woman right now. In the next chapter, Mai will talk to Naru since she is damn confused about Naru's feelings towards her. Folks, this is the chapter where Naru will finally confess! Be sure to watch out for this chapter, haha! Will Mai accept him after all those tears, idiocy and stupidity Naru showed her? Find out in the next chapter!_


	11. To see the invisible you

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. **Will the two ever blend together?**

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Eleven: To see the invisible you**

"Come on, pick up the damn phone!" Mai said, agitated.

She made up her mind that she'll call Naru and make a reservation of his time before anyone could get him free this afternoon. She madly needs to talk to her boss about their current "relationship" and everything in between. She is stuck between confusion and anger these past few days due to school works, SPR and her idiot boss, whose life has been in luxury ever since. There is a long beeping sound, a chance to talk to him.

If there is anything she wants to clarify, is that why he kissed her at the beach. I mean, come on! You're with the man of your dreams and suddenly, without thinking twice, he'll kiss and hug you – at the same time. I can hardly imagine Mai's confusion and happiness at that time. She eyed the concert poster at the walls of her school as she tried to contact him through her phone. She doesn't know if he already changed numbers since they don't talk on the phone, they like it more personally than a little hard to reach talking. She sighed. The phone has been ringing but no one is answering it. Lin-san must be there at the office and he can clearly hear his phone ring, but why's no one answering it? She sighed again as she finally hanged up the phone.

"Hello?" she suddenly froze in her spot. "Hello?"

"O-o-oh, Na-Na-Naru!" her voice was strangled. Her thoughts suddenly scrambled when she heard the voice she longed to hear.

"What?"

"Ehh," she started. "I would like to talk to you this afternoon, if you have time, you know."

_I have plenty of free time when it comes to you, Mai…_

"What for?" he asked on the other line.

She gulped down. "I'll tell you when we meet this afternoon, is that okay? I'll treat you a delicious cake! I promise!"

"And you expect me to say "yes" and go with you?"

"Of course, idiot!" she sounded like a child that makes him happy. "Where are you? Why didn't you answered your phone a little earlier, you idiot?"

He coughed. "I'm in the other building."

"Why?"

"Why do I have to report everything that's happening to me? You're _not_ my girlfriend to start of." somehow, his words made her angry.

"Bastard!" she shouted on the other line. "I'll hang up for now. I'm slacking off school."

Without waiting for his reply, she finally dropped the line and sigh in relief. All she has to do is to wait for classes to end and to meet him. She can't wait to see him again. On the other hand, ice-man Naru is busy reading a book. All throughout the day, he's been reading this thick book, not minding the other members of SPR who are busy thinking of new strategy when it comes to paranormal stuffs. He remembered the sad face of Masako while he read his book, as if she's reminding Naru that she can do anything just for him. He sighed as he looked at the others. They were having fun, teasing John because someone has a crush on him when they were in Kobe. He returned his gaze to his book and started reading again.

* * *

She sighed. It's almost evening when she got to his office. Dressed in he usual clothes, she excused Naru and Naru told Lin-san he'll be back in a bit. Lin-san nodded as the two went together outside. It was a cold that certain night. They were walking together and Naru kept his serious face when they reached a quiet park. So, why choose the park when there are so many other places they could talk their hearts out and then fall in love? He sighed, thinking why on earth she suddenly called for this meeting. Well, it's a good chance for him to finally tell his feelings towards his assistant. Mai smiled at him as she turned around.

"So?" Naru said. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"About us." she softly said as she sighed.

"What about us?"

"Our relationship towards each other."

"What about our relationship towards each other?"

Somehow, it made Mai angry because he's like playing with her feelings. "Bastard! I'm asking you whether you love me _or_ not! Stop playing with my feelings!"

"I am certainly not playing with your feelings."

_This idiot is dense! _She thought as she sighed heavily. "Then, why did you kissed me when we were at the beach? I mean, you didn't kiss me because you're just bored."

"I _was_ bored."

"HUH?" there was a big question mark on Mai's face.

"What?"

"You are _bored_ that's why you kissed me?" Mai said, in a tone he never heard. It was different, like she wants a more serious conversation. "Stop stupefying."

Naru looked at her. "You want an answer right?"

"Yes."

"I said it. I was bored when I kissed you."

Mai said nothing. She just stared at him.

"Why do you want me to confess?" he asked.

"I'm not forcing you to tell me what your feelings towards me. All I want to ask is why you kissed me." she said.

"Tell me, would a boy in his seventeen years of existence wouldn't want to experience love at least _once_?" he asked as he walked towards Mai and brushed off the strands falling onto her forehead.

"I didn't say that…" she was choking with her sobs.

"Then why are you crying?"

She looked down. "It's because I have loved you all the time."

He smiled softly as he moved to kiss her. Suddenly, the whole world stopped at their feet as Mai felt she was going to explode. She is seeing things again whenever he does this thing. It's like, walking in the water and you know, you'll drown yourself. Naru then withdrew from his kiss and met the shy gaze of Mai. He lowered his head and glued his forehead to her's and sighed. "I love you, Mai."

"Eh?" Mai asked, as she looked seriously at him.

He still has his head lowered. "You heard me, so don't ask me to tell it again in front of you."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"Because… because…" she stopped. "I know you'll never fall in love with someone like me."

He looked at her. "Was kissing you isn't enough for me to tell that I love you _and_ all?!"

She felt like a total idiot in front of a serious person. "N-no…"

"Then tell me, isn't this enough?" he asked, looking away. "Would you still consider me as someone you can lean on to after all that's happened to us?"

She held his hand and smiled softly. "Of course."

It felt like a prick in the heart when she said those words. He hugged Mai as tight as he can for the feeling won't be the same anymore if he'll still lie about his feelings towards Mai. Mai smiled at the back of her mind as she hugged him back. Naru felt weak. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mai answered.

He released himself from their hug and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For acting a little idiot."

She laughed softly as she smiled. "It's okay."

He smiled at her and held her hands. Mai blushed. "Let's go and eat something sweet. I'll call Koujo and tell him I'll be late for work. I'll slack off for now."

They both walked together, hand in hand, both lost in each other stares; both found themselves in each other's heart. It was an unbelievable night tonight and all they could do is hope that no one will separate them together. To see the invisible person in a person's heart is what the best to uncover those feelings.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Epilogue / Like oil and water**

**_A/N: _**_one chapter to go and we're finished! You probably want to toast me alive for a job not well done. So sorry if this chapter is not good enough, I was running of time since I have to make a layout for my site. Hahaha, stupid me. Anyway, in the last chapter, Mai and Naru will go on a date! And also, Mai will tell SPR members that Naru finally confessed his feelings towards her. What would Naru be feeling about that? Will Masako accept this thing? Find out in the last chapter! _


	12. Epilogue Like oil and water

**Summary**: It all started with a petty fight that led Mai and Naru to be like oil and water – a hard mix of tears, laughter and idiocy. But the odd thing is, Naru couldn't stop himself from falling in love even more to Mai. **Will the two ever blend together?**

**Disclaimer: **Sad thing is, I don't own Ghost Hunt. And never will, but if I was the one who made it, it won't be a piece of 25-episode anime.

* * *

**Oil and Water**

**A Ghost Hunt fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

**Chapter Twelve: Epilogue / Like oil and water**

"REALLY?!" the shocked plea of Bou-san and Ayako-san, whose faces weren't better.

"Yep and he even hugged me!" Mai exclaimed, making the dark-haired boy to slap a hand on his face to hide embarrassment. Mai has been telling what happened when Naru finally confessed his feelings towards her. Ayako-san and Bou-san couldn't help but to laugh at their boss like they are some child. John just smiled and congratulates Mai's works for Naru. Lin-san is busy with his works but he gets to hear everything that Mai had said. Masako wasn't there because she was invited to work under an Australian family that day. Naru still couldn't take off his hand or else, it'll be the end of the world. He could only hear Ayako-san and Bou-san laughing along with the girl he wished he valued a little earlier. He sighed as Mai smiled at him. She looks like a child with her knee-high brown skirt and chocolate-colored blouse. He smiled to himself, smugly.

"Stop it already, Mai." he said, looking all embarrassed.

"Don't you want them to hear what happened?" Mai asked, pouting.

"Do you want each and every human being in this world to know that we're having the usual mutual relationship with each other?"

Mai laughed. "Now, you're talking."

"What?"

"Finally, Naru-chan realized his feelings for Mai. You should have said it earlier so Mai won't feel depressed for the past few weeks." Ayako-san lectured Naru, folding her arms. "Well, congratulations."

"Congratulations, Naru." Bou-san said, honestly. "We should have a party tonight! What do you think Naru?"

Naru rolled his eyes. "We're not married so what's the point of having a party?"

"I couldn't imagine it!" Ayako-san said, hysterically. "Mai, you're kind, beautiful and great but why did you let this cold-hearted guy to court you?!"

Mai laughed. "Maa, maa. Don't be too angry. Naru just don't want to feel strangled, I think."

"I am strangled already, Mai." Naru quipped. Mai slapped his back as he gave Mai a death glare. "You!"

"What do you mean you are already strangled, you idiot?!" Mai shouted at him, as the other members laughed. "I really couldn't believe you are _my_ boyfriend!"

"Well, believe _now_." Naru smirked as he stood up. "Go, make me some tea."

"Yes, yes my wonderful boss!" Mai said, as she rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to make some of Naru's favorite. She walked angrily, pulling her hair. _That idiot! He could only make me go and make some of his tea! Arrogant! _She thought as she grabbed a cup and poured some hot water. She eyed the cup for sometime as she smiled to herself. When she was finished, she was surprised to see Masako, standing in front of her, with sadness in her eyes. "Masako… I thought you're in Australia."

She nodded. "I just got back."

"Oh, would you want me to make some tea for you? Naru actually told me to make one and maybe you want some…" Mai said as she eyed Masako. She was slightly crying. "What's the problem?"

"Naru finally loved you, ne?" Masako said as she wiped her tears.

"Uh, well that's… true."

Masako looked at her and smiled. "Congratulations."

_Masako is congratulating me and she is also smiling at me. _Mai thought as she smiled honestly at her crying companion. "Thank you Masako."

"No problem." Masako answered. "Promise me to never hurt Naru's fragile feelings for you. He can be hurt easily."

"I promise, Masako." Mai smiled as she hugged Masako. For the first time, the two finally became friends. "Let's go to the office. Everyone's waiting."

Masako nodded as both of them walked into the boisterous. Naru was surprised to see Mai and Masako, together. Masako smiled at him as he returned her smile at her. Everyone was glad that Masako came back unharmed as they finally talked about what happened to her. But before Masako could narrate a story or two, she walked towards Naru and smiled at him. "Congratulations." she muttered as she turned around and hid her tears.

* * *

"So, where you taking me today, Na-ru-chan?" Mai teasingly said as she nudged Naru.

"Somewhere." Naru replied.

Before they ended their meeting the other day, Naru promised Mai that they'll go on a date. And since this is their first date, Naru just decided to go to places Mai never been to. As usual, he was dressed in his black attire and had to pick up Mai that afternoon. Mai was dressed in her usual casual clothes – khaki shorts, flip-flops and white blouse that looks good on her. Naru couldn't hide his happiness and had to looked away to prevent his burning cheeks to show off to Mai. They had been holding hands for sometime now and they are getting nowhere. It's almost evening when they got into this fancy restaurant. And because it's fancy, Mai just ordered the cheapest food but Naru insisted to order something better. We all know, Naru is such a wealth person.

"This is delicious, Naru!" Mai said, not noticing the bits of carbonara sauce on her cheeks.

"Be careful when you eat." Naru said as he grabbed a table napkin and wiped the sauce on Mai's face. Mai was surprised and suddenly she blushed. "You're not in your house."

"T-thank you, Naru." Mai smiled as she looked down, embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed, Mai. I used to do that to Masako when we are dating." Naru lied as he saw Mai's eyes widened.

"No way! You dated Masako?!"

Naru laughed. "This is my_ first_ date Mai. Don't be ridiculous."

"Bastard." Mai said as she ignored Naru's laugh.

It was already 7:39 in the evening when they finished eating. Naru held her hand as they walked into the park. Mai blushed harder, as her heart beats like a thousand miles away. The lights in the park made the evening really beautiful. Mai was chilly as she shrugged. Naru noticed it and removed his coat to warm Mai's chilly body. Mai looked at him, as she smiled honestly at him. He smiled back as both of them watched the starless sky for sometime. They didn't notice the night is getting deeper and that Naru needs to take Mai home. He was not able to get his car since he was busy and had to walk to Mai's home.

"Let's go." Naru said as both of them stood up. He walked first.

"Ouch!" Mai suddenly said, as Naru turned around to see Mai, swimming on the ground. She got her feet wounded because she didn't notice the big rock on the side. "It hurts."

"You're being silly that's why."

"WHAT?!" Mai shouted as she looked away.

"Can you walk?"

Mai shook her head. "It really hurts, Naru."

"I need to carry you then. I don't have my car right now." Naru said as he sighed.

"How will you carry me?"

"Piggyback style." Naru said as Mai's face was covered with ten more shades of red. "Bear with it."

Naru then carried Mai – piggyback style as he said – and he started walking so he can cure Mai's wound. This is the second time he carried Mai. The first one was a disaster because Mai's naked and she was asleep that time. And now, the second time was different. She was a little lighter not like the first time where she was slightly heavy. Maybe she lost some weight because he teased her that time. It was different because Mai's awake this time. The proximity of their faces, one thing that made him looked flushed. It feels like home when he's at her side. It feels like this is the only time he became a human. It's like being in love for the very first time.

They reached the house and had to go for some troubles opening the door. He lay down Mai on her bed as he searched for the first aid kit. Mai was quiet all the way when they were walking and still is quiet when they are already in the house. She is shy to thank Naru for carrying her. It was like, a long way home. She waited for Naru to get the kit and cleaned her wound. This is the first time she Naru like this – so kind, without any worries. She smiled. "Be careful."

"I _am_ careful." Naru said as he rubbed the wound with cotton balls. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not much but it aches a bit." Mai answered.

Naru continued cleaning the open wound. "You should be more careful when it comes to walking in the dark."

"You're not holding my hands that time."

"So, you're telling me it's my fault?"

"Partly, yes." Mai said as Naru finally put some bandage to her feet. She looked at him for some time.

"That should do the trick." Naru said as he fixed the kit.

_Naru. _She thought as she stared at him. "Naru?"

"Yes?"

Mai pulled him and kissed him. Naru was surprised but he kissed back as Mai caressed his cheeks. She then pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you."

Naru smiled. "I love you too."

Mai laughed as she wiped the tears in her eyes. _Even if he's an idiot, self-centered, egoist, narcissistic and everything that includes self-loving, I can't help but to love him more and more everyday. I want to stay by his side. I want this feeling to stay on me forever. I want to love him. _She thought.

"We're like oil and water." Naru said.

"And why is that?" Mai asked.

"We've been trying to mix each other. But I'm glad, I'm mixed with you Mai." His words were honest, fragile and kind.

"Me too." Mai said.

Naru pulled her and kissed her. They had been fighting all these times and now, fate somehow made the oil and the water to mix with each other. And no matter what happened, the feeling will stay.

* * *

**The end**

**_A/N: _**_lookie, it's done! Did you enjoy reading the last chapter? I enjoyed writing this because I'm in a good mood and I'm in love wit Kyou-sama. I'm such an idiot. Actually, this story is only ten-chapters but I feel like writing more of Naru and Mai. Thank you to those to read and reviewed this story. Too many to mention but thank you! _


End file.
